ultimofandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:SsorceniviD
Welcome to my talk page. If you want coding requests or help, please make sure to post them here before May 2011. Thank you. Welcome Hi, welcome to Ultimo Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Kodaira Rune page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Gatogirl12345 (Talk) 08:03, August 12, 2010 Hi! I used to introduce myself personally but things happened and I'm sorry about that. Also I've come to ask of you for help of the chapter summaries. I personally can't work on them till the Dec so help is appreciated. Gatogirl12345 00:43, September 28, 2010 (UTC) This is kinda strange... Because as of now, you're just the person we needed. :) Scanlations as well have stopped for months now so in that respect we're behind. (Unless you can help us finding a Chinese Ultimo Fan... which I'm not sure we could though. ^_^ Gatogirl12345 11:17, September 28, 2010 (UTC) I tollay agree with her! Hello, I'm a recently new fan of Ultimo! If want some answers of what going, than go to the chapter sammaries talk page! There also some information I like to share with everybody, so read carefully! I already told everybody, who has been active recently, and I hope go and check it out. The answers lied in there...... 01:31, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Question is...which wiki? No guarantee I would be a fan of it.Although, I don't have time to help this one though. :( Gatogirl12345 02:18, September 29, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean by "which wiki"? 02:44, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Divinecross went to my talkpage and asked for help with his/her wiki. 02:49, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Oh...oopies...sorry! I not used to talking at wikis yet. 23:37, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Itlooks kinda complete. What would you need me to do? Oh, and I reverted back the Ultimo Main Page. It is not that I don't appreciate the work but I feel before we just putting on articles, we need to discuss it as a group.Whether we should do it in turns at this point or wait for votes and how long to leave it. I left it that way for a purpose and I put two polls beforehand on the Discussion page. (Hence, asking people to go to the discussion page,) If I knew how to resize them, then it would have been in the front.Please at this point, please discuss. Gatogirl12345 11:12, September 30, 2010 (UTC) That's a good one. Even thoug it's a cover, it is still personally my fave of the covers. Oh, and yeah...she never signed up. (Sounds like a she...) Been recognizing it due to IP.Gatogirl12345 20:06, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Are you talking about me? I was at school all day and when I got home I was doing homework, checking on fanfiction.net, devianART, and the others wikis(Kingdom Hearts, Teen Titans, and Naruto, and Yu-Gi-Oh, once I'm finish here) I visit, I'm a high schooler for pete's sake!!! And sign up for what, that poll stuff? And YES, ''I'm a girl, just called me Hana13 23:07, September 30, 2010 (UTC) As a college student myself all my time has been zapped. I don't even check dA regularly anymore nor checking other wikis or the like. Try to spend time for myself 5 mintues here, 10 min there...and it ends up that I have to pay back the time lost. Seriously, the reason why I've bothered you to sign up not for you to be more active, in fact you're the most active since Blackstar1 was here, was that your IP wouldn't get logged on anymore and we would have an easy referral to divide you up with all the other unregistered contributor numbers and what not. Even with a fake e-mail is fine. As for DivineCross, go ahead and do whatever. Might as well give you admin priviledges. You have more of an idea than I do. Gatogirl12345 04:20, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Okay, here is a guideline. First the layout since you said you'll do it. However, once you're done, you can help with the chapters from where you left it I believe. I'll ask Zeromaru to help you as well.Gatogirl12345 03:02, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Ah, gave you admin priviledges. I am still kinda lost in the system. Gatogirl12345 15:46, November 10, 2010 (UTC) I saw the sandbox! It looks wonderful! Oh, and I really dunno what to do for the policy and style page. Help! D: Gatogirl12345 01:00, November 11, 2010 (UTC) DUDE!!!! I SAW THE FRONT PAGE!!!!!! 'YOU ARE THE MOST AWESOMEST USER EVER!!!!!!!!!!!''' GREAT JOB! Oh, and I visited Gatogirl's page and saw your comment. I think you should to delete the content tab, since there're already one on top of the main page and make the Welcome tab first. 22:14, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Recommendations... I like it but right now we're fairly empty on the right sidebar. Also I think we should have the front moreso like the previous where we had short intro sections. The content should instead be a fith character page. Also as for the characters, I like it but think it needs a bit work designwise. I would instead have one image and then all the character links in sections. And maybe have the image on the bottom instead of the top so it's easy clicking. Now for the wiki skin.... I can barely read the text inside the boxes now. D: Maybe stick with grey and bold text mostly. As for the logo, could you resize it before cropping? I can do it as long as you give me the source. As for the olive color, I think it would be better for a reddish for Ultimo. Although that's very secondary. Everything else is great! Thanks so much! Gatogirl12345 01:35, November 30, 2010 (UTC) About Admin Thank you very much, this is a big honor for me. :) Please let me know more about the responsibilities as an admin. KimeraRealm 18:45, February 16, 2011 (UTC) IRC Channel All right, thanks. Please try to.... though I've never actually been to an IRC, I've heard about them, and it'll be a great way to communicate/share files/e.t.c.! Reikanobutushi 19:51, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Hmm.... I never created one... XD. Can you please tell me the steps, and I'll try to? I looked up IRC channels, and apparently you create one depending on your internet server.. I have Windows 7, what do you have? Besides from that, I don't know how to create one. EDIT: I just downloaded mIRC.... is that all right? Oh aking diyos ako tunog tulad ng isang IDIOT sa ngayon!! Anyways, until you respond I found the scanlator's channel on IRC. She has chapters 1-8, then chapter 21-25 of Ultimo!!! Reikanobutushi 19:50, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Wow! Really!?!?! Do we have a translator now!?!? She a fan of Ultimo!?! That so AWESOME~!!!! Ultimo Hana 22:22, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Oh wow, cool!! Where can we read these chapters? I'm not familiar with IRC. KimeraRealm 01:49, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Nonono, I mean I found the person who was scanning the raws. I'm not familiar with IRC either... it keeps on closing on me... then when I open it up again it asks me to make a new nickname since my previous one is "already in use". Yeah, I WAS THE ONE USING IT. You can download the raws from her IRC channel.... but I couldn't, since IRC kept on closing on me -_- Reikanobutushi 02:32, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Awwww~!!! What a bummer! T-T What about that user at the FF Wiki? Has she replied yet, KimeraRealm? Ultimo Hana 02:44, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Not yet, I'm still waiting for her response. Cross your fingers. :) I have a feeling she'll say she's booked or something. But you never know. KimeraRealm 03:22, February 25, 2011 (UTC)